


Chains

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Art, BDSM, Boys in Chains, Fanart, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Black Rose<br/>created for Lilith Sedai's "L'Histoire d'Obi" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this artist please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

  
  
Chained  
created for Lilith Sedai's "L'Histoire d'Obi" fic  



End file.
